Trapped
by StarGem16
Summary: Star trapped in the darkness of a evil game, Robin with a mission, well two, one to stop the game once and for all and the other to make Star know what the world is really like for herself but what if i order to do so they must become what they are trying to stop. will they change or will they survive? Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans just the plot, first story so R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

None of them knew why they are there and how they got there. All anyone could remember was darkness consuming them apart from two people but for two different reasons; for one it was amazing as it meant that they were closer to the goal and the other person it was just normal, everyday waking up from darkness to be surrounded by more darkness. But today was different as there was a presence of other people and some light on one of the walls that surrounded all of the now conscious people. It was a message that glow a white tint making it the only thing that could be seen in the darkness.

'_Congratulation everyone in being chosen for this special programme which only the smartest, bravest and the most creative will survive these challenges. Failure will lead to your demise and to your team. You shall meet your team shortly. All that left to say is good luck you will need it and may the best team survive. The first challenge shall commence shortly – be prepared for anything_

_S'_

After what seemed forever to the people in the room the message faded and they were met with complete darkness before being blinded with the bright white lights above. They could finally see and all they could see where eyes all looking at one another, taking in their appearances.

In the centre of the smallish room was a boy, sitting crossed legged, not looking scared but with what you could see was fury and determination. His eyes hidden with a pair of black sunglasses and his black hair cover part of his glasses and reach slightly past his ears. He was wearing a black top that looked slightly faded and tatty and a pair of dark green combat trousers which had a strip of light blue going down the sides; it was all complete with black combat boots that stop at the ankle.

To this boys right was a girl who was so pale that she looked like she was tinted with grey, her eyes were dark purple colour and her hair was a light purple which came down to her chin, her eyes was looking with anger and suspicion around at the other teens. She was kneeling with her hands clenched to the side of her. She was wearing a dark purple top that was too short for her that it shows her stomach off and black legging that hang off her skinny structure which also had the strip of light blue. She also was wearing black combat boots which seemed too big for her slight feet.

The next person was a boy with green hair which was like a mop that finishes past his eyes, which were a bright brown, which held a sense of phobia of the walls round him. His legs were spread in front of his yet his back was straight like he was on high alert. He was wearing a long dark green top that was tightly fitted and black combat trousers with the strip; he also wore dark green combat boots that finish slightly above the ankle. He kept looking at the man beside him who kept looking back before glancing at the others.

This man was older looking than the others by a year or two; he had brown eyes which were the same colour as his skin if not a few shade darker. He had only a centimetre of brown hair on his head which was lighter than his eyes and body. He was sitting on his calf looking into the semi-circle of other teenagers and was wearing a dark blue, baggy hoodie that cover all of his upper body and black shorts that reach just below the knee with the constant strip of light blue going down either side; as well as the famous combat boots which stop dead on the ankles. His face displayed no emotions and even though the others were looking to him, for him to take charge he was looking at the boy opposite him, as though telling him to take charge.

Nobody notice the girl in the back coroner of the black room, the girl whose body was cramped tightly as it could with her arms around her knees and her face hidden in between the space made by her chest and her legs.

The first boy just glanced the others who he thought was presented, clearing his throat so all eyes were on him "Does anyone else know why we are here or who brought us here? By the way call me Robin, it's not my name as I expect they will be listening to gain information that they can use against us, so what name would you like to be called by whilst we are here for now?"

"I have no clue; all I can remember is walking out of a book store and then nothing, just darkness. Oh call me Raven and I think you are right about them listening in, I can kinda sense it."

"Dude, seriously don't say things like that it totally creeps me out, anyway call me BB. Don't ask why but I'm not gonna follow the birds name, no offense. Any who, I just came from a concert that was sweet and then I felt a large pain in my head and ended up here. What about you ummm …"

"… you can call me Cy, what day do you think it is for I was stopping at my baby girls house and they must have taken me in the night, oh god I hope they haven't got her I mean who would wanna be stuck here in this awful place. Who would ever want this?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I never did yet the circumstance was not chosen I believe. Neither did the other few. We're trapped in darkness for as long as I can remember." A light faint voice came from the coroner, which everyone suddenly turned round to see a girl looking back at them with bright green eyes which her left eye was slightly covered by her bright dark red hair which came half way down her back, her skin was quite tan but in some parts there were dirt making her skin seem darker. She was wearing a dark purple top that was too big for her skinny frame, coming past her fingertips and finish mid-thigh, she was also wearing black shorts that were just visible under her top which had the light blue strip. Finishing it off was black combat boots that just stop short of her knees.

Robin POV

When I hear the girl speak my heart felt like it would stop, how could they? It was obvious that she been there for a long time but how long? How long has her parent waited at night for her return. I decided to speak my thoughts "how long have you been here for?"

Her soft voice tinkled with such kindness and softness that no one in this situation should ever be able to muster "I have been here for time of the long; I can only remember here there has been no other memories. I have never seen the outside of this building; please tell me what does the sun look like?"

Raven made a sound of a chocked cry, clutching her mouth as she does so, BB just shake his head in disappointment and Cy just looked at her like a big brother who wanted to protect her from the world. And me, what did I feel? Anger, rage, I just wanted to kill those people who had literally raised this girl in the dark, where no light could reach her, yet I was envious at her; I mean who believed that the most sweetest person had only met the most horrible situation available. Yet I could not tell her this it would break her, and I feel that it's my duty to protect her. No I want to; I crave the feeling of protecting her.

"the sun well it brightens up the sky , it makes everything seems brighter and better than they are. The beams shines down like a staircase from heaven giving warmth to the person its fall upon." I tried, I really tried to describe it but it was hard. I mean how do you explain what is natural for everyone bar her, I hate them. They never gave her a childhood and somehow whist we are still here I make her have one and when we leave I protect her. I swear that.

"What's your name?" Raven finally asked in the awkward silence that surrounds us.

"My name well I have no real one yet Tim calls me Star, the fire of a star. Starfire is what I'm called"

"Star who's Tim, are there others?" BB piped into the conversation.

"Tim is my friend and my only one, there is only us two here. We met once a day and it will be soon but if you hurt him I will kill you."

"chill star" I say alarmed "we will not touch Tim or you, but why do you think we are here? Who brought us here?"

"Okay thank you for that reassurance" Starfire smiles brightly "we are here for the test that S has created, to see who advances for the next level. The unknown"

I wanted to carry on to find out more information but a hissing sound was created and part of the wall opened leaving a gap to notify us to go through. Star just stood up and walked towards its, just glancing back at us before motioning us to follow her and carry on going through. I glance at the others around me, I just shrugged and stood up to follow her and I felt the others do so.

It might be him and I cannot wait to get away from this hell hole which has destroyed too many lives so far and it will not stop. This is my mission and I shall finish it even if it's the last thing I do. But it's not for I want to be the person to teach her the world, the goodness of it.

It's a battle against the world, and one at the moment I'm losing…

…for now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin POV

The corridor was just bland, it was all grey; grey walls, grey floor, even the lights seemed to give off a an grey lightening. Yet even in the bland surrounding there is one person that Robin thought could not have the life taken away from the girl in front of him, skipping so innocently and carefree. She was the one person that he couldn't make sense of, which was nearly impossible as he has met most people characters. How? Was all he could think about is the girl in the dark being the brightest light in the world, making the blandness surroundings shine. He envy her. He wanted what she was, for all the evils things he has seen and fought since his parents were murdered. He felt the urge to control it, to possive her…. Wait what?! No he didn't want to control her she been through that too much already but at the same time he did, so that she could open his heart up once again.

Being a hero meant cutting off any and every emotions. He knew that. By the hard way. Smiling slightly to himself without showing anyone else at the thought he never thought he would have in this type of situation 'I have a thing for girls with red hair don't I?'

Normal POV

A bright light brought Robin out of his thoughts as he notice that the light was coming through the frame of a door (the door had slid into the wall), Starfire sped up quickly not hesitating going through the door. The rest of their 'group' just look towards Robin as an undecided leader, even Cy who was older than him, Robin just nodded, touched, and follow Starfire through the door.

Their eyes took time to readjust to the light that was coming from the pure white ceiling. Starfire was looking at the white walls, frowning as the others headed towards the long metal table which was directly in the middle of the room. Around the bolted down metal table where several uncomfortable looking chairs which fortunately where not bolted down. Looking at the frowning girl, Robin wish that he could comfort her and was stepping forward to do so, but CY and BB were already doing it, with BB holding her hands pulling her forward to the table and Cy puts his hands on her fragile shoulders, trying to comfort her in a brotherly manner which made Starfire to sigh lightly before breaking into a smile for Cy, yet it was not as bright as before. Robin just headed to seat down at the table with Raven quietly following him, sitting beside him on one side of the table which they could see that it could hold seven people. Cy let go of Starfire shoulder and sat opposite Robin, BB let go of one of Starfire hand but kept his other on hers, which she automatically intertwined their fingers. Robin just looked feeling jealous and angry as he wanted to be the one to comfort her but snapped out of his thoughts when he notice Raven tapping his shoulder. Shaking his head before looking at everyone, who were looking at him for him to take control. Clearing his throat he look at Starfire before speaking directly to her the questions everyone wanted answered.

"So Star, where are we, what is this place?"

"The room of the dining and the place is project T run by S. we are team blue and I need the other two here"

"Other two? Who" Raven asks.

"Why of course I have not done the greeting of the others. Well there are others teams of the colour of the difference. 15 I believe. And they will be complete today, only a few have been here before yet all coming after me. I was there first, then TT follows by Xies yet they are not of the present"

"When will the food be coming?" BB ask, Raven just glare at him from across the table and Cy on his right hand side just slapped his head "OUCH, dude really, I was only asking. Common gives a man a break"

Starfire just giggle before answering "not for a while, after the others are present"

Just then a door slid open revealing another dark corridor, and within it revealing …


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry the last chapter was so small but I try to make this one longer. Disclaimer I do not owe Teen Titans or anything, I'm just writing. My first story so no flames and please rate and review. This will be the only time I shall be putting two chapters up in a day but I shall update on a regular basic.

Thank you juliananorena10 and Pumpkin-love33

I don't actually know who to put Starfire with so please private message me or review it for ideas. I already know that it wouldn't be Cy (Cyborg) as he has a girlfriend who might come up soon.

Chapter 3

Just then a door slid revealing another dark corridor, and out came two teenagers. The one on the left was taller and looked around the age , roughly a bit taller than Robin, he had a black top which had no sleeves showing off his muscles, he also had black combat trousers with a bright dark red strip going down them; follow by dark green combat boots. But his face was what caught everyone's attention; he had dark browny/reddy eyes which at first glance looked black and hair that was like a black mop that fell down towards the middle of his neck. He had a scar which was what stood out, it was bright pink on his cheek but it was in a shape of a X. It did look sore and it stood straight out from his pale white skin.

The other boy look a year younger (still a year older than Starfire and Raven) was a head shorter. He had bright blue eyes, his hair was exactly like Robin but a lot longer as he hadn't had it cut for a long time. He was wearing a long baggy red jumper with black trousers which were so tight they look like leggings (for men of course), they have a blue strip going down them and black shiny combats boots. He was the one who notice the new people there and put his hand out to stop the other teenager; who did and narrowed his eyes when he saw Starfire and BB holding hands and the younger boy was staring at Robin who was staring back.

Unaware of the tense atmosphere the four boys where creating (BB staring at the taller boy back) , Starfire jumped from the table, tipping the chair back and ran towards they two boys yet still holding BB hand which meant he had to follow. Once there, Starfire jump onto the front of the tall person, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs above his waist; but her hand was still in BB so he was awkwardly standing to close to the other boy for liking. Everyone apart from the other boy stared in shock.

"*Cough* Umm Star you can let go off my hand now *Cough*" BB said feeling really awkward, which Starfire let go off his hand after giving it a slight squeeze and jump off the boy body. BB walk quickly back to the table, only stopping once to pick up Starfire chair, Starfire just walk behind the other boy who had not paid any attention to her, or anyone else than Robin; slightly annoyed Starfire pout before deciding to jump upon his back, which force him to remember his surrounding and grab her skinny legs automatically before turning his head over his shoulder to grin at her before she put her lips to his cheek.

"Star, you need to put some weight on, your too skinny. What are you six stone?"

"she felt more like four and a half. Now Star where's your manners, introduce us to the others members of hell." The other teenager said before grabbing Starfire under the arms to help her down which made her giggle (she is ticklish!), once down she went on her tip toes and kiss his cheek as well.

"I do the apology of none introduction of yourself to the others. There is Raven, Robin, Cy and BB" pointing at them in turn "and this is TT and Xies" pointing at the smaller boy first then the taller, older one who was still close to her side.

TT just rolled his eyes at the sound of her nickname for him "Really TT, come on Star, well heya (looking at the others that were seated) my name is Tim or Timmy, not TT"

"Tim its better than Xies, she never stop it. Well I am X, Red X as you can tell by my scar. Anyone call me Xies apart from Star, I will kill you even before the test start. Yes as you can tell I am on another team but no I won't hurt you because Timmy and Star needs you lot"

"Why do they need us?" Raven inquired.

"So that you'll win, and not die" Red X bluntly replied.

"Die? Dude, I don't even eat meat. I am definitely not into dying!" BB nervously said, eyes widening, breathing faster and faster until Starfire look at him in concern and rush from Red X and Tim's side to pull him up from the chair and into a hug, her hand soothing stroking his hair.

"X, umm Red X, you're on another team, so if we win what will happen to you?" Raven asks with concern laced into her voice and eyes. Tim and Red X just look at each other in alarm before looking at Starfire, who was not paying attention but trying to calm BB down ( he wasn't paying attention either); which when the two teenagers saw let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't tell her or BB" Red X voice had drop into a harsh whisper, daring people to disobey him (and it wouldn't end well for them) "she doesn't know and if she did she will try to save me, even if it means costing her the life that she would never have. And BB cannot handle it and end up telling her."

Tim just nod in response, glancing and glaring at the rest of them before setting his gaze in sadness and longing at the spoken girl.

"Okay then, we promises. So moving on where your team?" Robin asks with a sense of demanding, but hiding the fact that he hated Red X being as unselfish as in dying for the girl that he felt he should be protecting but he would be there with open arms when she needs comforting but Tim stood in the way. He had a shared history with Tim and he didn't want a future with him too, after what happened…

"Ahh they are with the other 13 groups, the only reason I'm here is because of a deal S and I made, for us to stay together as we were the only ones who were trap here."

"What was the deal?" Cy asks worryingly as any deal here must be bad.

"This scar to stay together" Red X pointed at his cheek "it used to be worse all red, that how I got my name from S"

"Who is S by the way?" Raven asked

"He thinks he is God here, but his name is well known outside by another name especially with Batman. (Tim looks straight at Robin when he said this and Robin just glared back) It's…."

"Lunch is here" Starfire happily spoke interrupting Tim "it's alright today it's the stew"

"stew? What type I hope its beef! God I cannot live without meat!" Cy asked sounding happy that food was there.

"meat? What type of food is meat? Its only the table of veg."

"she means vegetables, sorry when we got here we had to teach her everything yet the speech is her own. And we don't eat meat here; we only have vegetables as meat is too expensive for S to give us." Red X explained at the four teenagers, two confuse at her speech, one dancing happily and one crying at the thought of no meat.

"Star offer them drinks while I serve up" Tim said whilst walking towards her and the pot of food that had arrive unnoticed when they were talking "Red go get the table set"

Red just nodded before getting spoon, cups and glasses from one of the cupboards hidden in the wall, whilst Star fill up jugs of water, tea and coffee which she then put onto the table before taking her original set. When Red X finishes setting the table he took the head of the table next to Starfire and the remainder seat which was Tim's.

"Please help yourself to the drinks, it's the only time you will get one for a while but don't worry the next time is in four hours." Red X explained as Tim was placing bowls of stew on the table in front of people. They didn't talk again or start to eat before Tim was sat down but everyone apart from Robin said some type of thank you.

Red X just grabbed Starfire bowl before she could start eating and place half of his stew into hers and place it in front of her which was then taken again by Tim as he did the same.

"Friend TT and Xies, you did not need to I am more than suffice with the meal given, please take it back"

"Star we don't care you getting too skinny what are you now?" Red X asks trying to sound as he didn't care but everyone could tell that he did.

"Star, you know we are right, you stop complaining and eat" Tim said backing up Red X.

"I am four stone the test said yesterday" her voice dropping slightly when she said the word test.

"what are these test?" Robin ask, worried about her wellbeing.

"Wouldn't you like to know Robin" Tim replied looking at him sharply before Red X broke up their staring contest.

"We don't speak about the test, anyway it not a meal time discussion. Let's just eat and then we can get started in getting you ready for the project."

"what does project T stand for?" Cy said, whilst still annoyed that there was no meat.

"well it has two meanings, project Teens or project Titans" Red X responded.

"we should make it project Teen Titans so it project TT like Timmy is TT"

"STARFIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything but my plot **_

_**Ages**_

_**19- Cy**_

_**18- Red x, Robin**_

_**17- Tim, Raven, BB**_

_**Unknown – Starfire (well I know her age but you lot will not for a while)**_

_**So sorry I haven't been updating it but I will have a new chapter next week hopefully so I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Thanks to juliananorena10 ,Pumpkin-love33, babytiger5360 and ADeMornayy, **_

Chapter 4

"Can we please practise it now? Please, please, pleasssseeeee" Starfire jumping up and down in her seat, squealing and occasionally grabbing BB or Red X hands, most of the teens just sweatdrop at the bubbly girl in wonder of how she can be that cheerful after a bowl of well that; even having a larger portion of the so call stew.

"Star" Red X started putting on a lower voice almost fatherly as if he explaining something to a little child "they need time for their body to get use to the food, let them be. Alright"

Hearing this said Starfire stop jumping around and being bubbly, a slight pout grew onto the girl face making her seem younger than they thought she was. Tim came round from his seat opposite her and whisper into her ear looking once a Red X and then a slight glare at Robin who just glare back; unaware at the glances and glares Starfire just giggle slightly because Tim's breath was tickling her ear and then after Tim stop speaking and start to pull away she giggle again with was someone would call evil but upon her face it seem slightly weird. Her evil smile fell onto Red X who just gulp loudly as if he knew what was going to happen, which he did but was playing dumb so that it wouldn't happen."

"Tim whatever you told her tell her not to do anything because if anything happens I will kill yob t not before torturing that grin off your face" Red X warn angrily through clench teeth giving off a dark lgy aura which only Starfire ignored as she did not know what it meant.

Tim just ignore Red X threat that he knew he wold properly carry through and look at the other teen apart from Robin as he lean over Starfire his chin on top of the head and his arms around her in a slightly deform and weird hg which she return by grabbing his hands into her.

"We need to know how good you are at fighting, your strengths and weaknesses so we can develop them. And how to stop them from other people, I give you the first weakness of Starfire- she will apologise before attacking and she tap your shoulder so you are aware of her attacks on your back. So if she even utter the word 'sorry' then run like hell."

Most of the teens just look at each other, giving looks of _what the hell is he saying this for she a skinny girl_ but Robin just took in the information as he knew never trust a book by its cover especially if that book is a person.

"Xies…" Starfire started to say bringing the other teens out of their wordless convocation yet before she could say anything else Red X had grab her out of her seat and from Tim's arms before grabbing her around the waist with one hand so that she would stay still on his lap and another hand on her mouth so that she couldn't talk anymore which made Raven, BB and Cy raise their eyebrows and Tim to pout slightly at the sudden departure of his headrest, but didn't say anything and just move Starfire chair and then his chair to one side. Once he had done this he press a hidden button which made the table disappear into the floor which made BB fall slightly at the movement of the table which he was leaning on and glare at Tim who just shrug it away.

"Dude really, could have told me!"

"Get over it and get over here and watch"

With that being said Raven, BB and Cy quickly grab their chairs and sat near Tim and the empty chair, Robin was slower than the rest of them to avoid sitting near Tim but somehow got him being seated next to Tim and Cy. They then turn their focus upon Red X and Starfire who had not move at all apart from Red X turning his face away from Starfire face which had tears forming in her eyes as an attempt to make Red X feel guilty so that he would remove his hand but he was immune to her puppy-eye charm (Kind of). It was in these situations where he hated Tim for teaching her. An mumble and a slight tickle of her breath on his palm brought him out of his thoughts as he turn to look at the girl in his lap so that he could make innocent fun out of the girl which he knew he would pay for later on.

"What was that Star?" Red X chuckling slightly at her breath as she again try to talk which came out as a mumble again.

"Pardon Star, I couldn't hear you. Now I let you go if you promise not to say sorry to me and attack me. And while you're at it stop your crying it's not working this time so cut it out"

At this Starfire stop her crying straight away and look at Tim who just nodded his head in response which made Robin to stare curiously at Tim who just shrug and carry on watching the scene in front of him which then Robin just turn to watch as well, just in time to see Red X yelp and remove his hand from Starfire mouth and the hand around her waist loosen which Starfire took advantage of and rush off his lap; giggling slightly as Red X was wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Reddy, I apologise that my warning was unheard and for my actions in the future near"

"Great first you lick my hand and now you want to fight" Red X mutter to himself more than to anyone else but it fill everyone else in on what was happening "your move first sweetie"

Robin cringed at the sound of the nickname he had given her because he want to be the one to find her a nickname which suit her as perfectly as his did or as Star did for she (his view) light up any room that she walk through and he must have been blind not noticing her in the dark. Shaking himself out of his rant in his head he was in time to see Starfire jump out of the way of a punch from Red X (he wasn't paying attention so this is like the fourth move) then Starfire try to kick him in the chest which miss Red X when he did a backwards cartwheel and landed on his feet ready to attack again which he did so by grabbing the metal chair (that was to the side of him) and threw it at Starfire head. Starfire in response did the splits so that so wasn't in range of the chair hitting her and so it hit the wall which was behind her bouncing off. She lifted her front leg so that it was bent at the knees her hips (and body) facing Red X direction so she move her weight slightly so that all the weight was on her front foot and her other foot was ready to strike out at any moment when needed to; Red X walk in a defensive manners so that he could finish this early and to start the torture on Tim as soon as possible so when he was in reach he went to kick her in the chest as was only moments away from reaching his target when his foot that was supporting him was kick away by Starfire foot, caught off guard Red X had no time to balance himself so he landed straight on his back, his head hitting the concrete floor making a little 'oof' sound. As soon as Red X had hit the floor Starfire scramble up and sat herself down on his chest her feet holding down each arm so that he couldn't hit her off him.

"Surrender" Starfire try to make her voice sound serious and scary which it would have been if she didn't giggle at the end.

"Never" Red X dramatically reply which also sound like he was going to laugh at himself for falling from his favourite move he taught her to wait until the last moment before making their attack fail, the look on their faces is always priceless. The weight of the girl on his chest was next to nothing which made him frown at how skinny she was but also an advantage for him lifting his chest up a few centimetres Red X throw Starfire to the side following her when her feet were remove from his arms and he fell on top off with both legs either side of her waist and his hands holding down her arms.

"Surrender" Red X says copying Starfire words from moments before knowing that she would do the same…

..."Never" which she did so but still giggling to herself until she wince at the weight that was added to her (which wasn't a lot as he was supporting himself but on her arms was where he was leaning on her)

"Star are you okay?" Raven call out noticing her change in her expression and was actually concern for she wanted to be the big sister the girl never had.

"I'm quite the fine friend Raven, but you should be asking Xies if he is quite the fine"

"Why?" Raven ask a bit sceptical because of Starfire being pin down with no way of escape

"Because…" Starfire reply but stopping after one word so that she could bring her leg up high which connect with the back of Red X head and as he brought his head and body forward, Starfire lifted her head up from the ground and head-butt him which made Red X groan and fall backwards onto her legs, his hands leaving her arms which was a relief to Starfire."…of that which I am sorry about"

"Dude I thought she warns you beforehand?" BB ask Tim, looking at Starfire in a different light one that recognise her not just as a naïve little girl but one that knew how to fight and defend for herself.

"She did by asking Raven to ask if he was alright, it was a different approach that she had taken than apologising straight to his face, but that won't happen again as in the test there will be time to talk to someone else" Tim explain in detail to BB who look like he understood what he meant (Okay just acted that he knew what was going on) "What was their weaknesses? Cy?"

"Red X weakness was trying to rush the fighting that he fell into her trap" Cy answer with a thoughtful expression on his face and turn to face Starfire who was watching him "And girl you need to get fat"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA dude never have I heard a guy to tell a girl to get fat, that just class (classic)" BB reply wiping away tears from his eyes which everyone (apart from Red X who was out of it) to laugh as well.

"Well enough of this, whose next?" Tim ask after the laughter had die down

"I'll do it"


End file.
